A typical cellular wireless network includes a number of base stations each radiating to define a respective coverage area in which user equipment devices (UEs) such as cell phones, tablet computers, tracking devices, embedded wireless modules, and other wirelessly equipped communication devices, can operate. In particular, each coverage area may operate on one or more carriers each defining a respective frequency bandwidth of coverage. In turn, each base station may be coupled with network infrastructure that provides connectivity with one or more transport networks, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) and/or the Internet for instance. With this arrangement, a UE within coverage of the network may engage in air interface communication with a base station and may thereby communicate via the base station with various remote network entities or with other UEs served by the base station.
Further, a cellular wireless network may operate in accordance with a particular air interface protocol (radio access technology), with communications from the base stations to UEs defining a downlink or forward link and communications from the UEs to the base stations defining an uplink or reverse link. Examples of existing air interface protocols include, without limitation, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Wireless Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX)), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) (e.g., 1×RTT and 1×EV-DO), and Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), among others. Each protocol may define its own procedures for registration of UEs, initiation of communications, handover between coverage areas, and other functions related to air interface communication.
In accordance with a recent version of the LTE standard of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), for instance, each coverage area of a base station may operate on one or more carriers spanning 1.4 MHz, 3 MHz, 5 MHz, 10 MHz, 15 MHz, or 20 MHz, with each carrier being divided primarily into subcarriers spaced apart from each other by 15 kHz. Further, the air interface is divided over time into a continuum of 10-millisecond frames, with each frame being further divided into ten 1-millisecond subframes or transmission time intervals (TTIs) that are in turn each divided into two 0.5-millisecond segments. In each 0.5 millisecond segment or in each 1 millisecond TTI, the air interface is then considered to define a number of 12-subcarrier wide “resource blocks” spanning the frequency bandwidth (i.e., as many as would fit in the given frequency bandwidth). In addition, each resource block is divided over time into symbol segments of 67 μs each, with each symbol segment spanning the 12-subcarriers of the resource block and thus supporting transmission of symbols in “resource elements.”
The LTE air interface then defines various channels made up of certain ones of these resource blocks and resource elements. For instance, on the downlink, certain resource elements across the bandwidth are reserved to define a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) for carrying control signaling from the base station to UEs, and other resource elements are reserved to define a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) for carrying bearer data transmissions from the base station to UEs. Likewise, on the uplink, certain resource elements across the bandwidth are reserved to define a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH) for carrying control signaling from UEs to the base station, and other resource elements are reserved to define a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) for carrying bearer data transmissions from UEs to the base station.
In a system arranged as described above, when a UE enters into coverage of a base station, the UE may engage in attach signaling with the base station, by which the UE would register to be served by the base station on a particular carrier. Through the attach process and/or subsequently, the base station and supporting LTE network infrastructure may establish for the UE one or more bearers, essentially defining logical tunnels for carrying bearer data between the UE and a transport network such as the Internet.
Once attached with the base station, a UE may then operate in a “connected” mode in which the base station may schedule data communication to and from the UE on the UE's established bearer(s). In particular, when a UE has data to transmit to the base station, the UE may transmit a scheduling request to the base station, and the base station may responsively allocate one or more upcoming resource blocks on the PUSCH to carry that bearer traffic and transmit on the PDCCH to the UE a downlink control information (DCI) message that directs the UE to transmit the bearer traffic in the allocated resource blocks, and the UE may then do so. Likewise, when the base station has bearer traffic to transmit to the UE, the base station may allocate PDSCH resource blocks to carry that bearer traffic and may transmit on the PDCCH to the UE a DCI message that directs the UE to receive the bearer traffic in the allocated resource blocks, and the base station may thus transmit the bearer traffic in the allocated resource blocks to the UE. LTE also supports uplink control signaling on the PUCCH using uplink control information (UCI) messages. UCI messages can carry scheduling requests from UEs, requesting the base station to allocate PUSCH resource blocks for uplink bearer data communication.
With these arrangements, base stations of a wireless service provider's network would ideally provide seamless coverage throughout a market area, so that UEs being served by the system could move from coverage area to coverage area without losing connectivity. In practice, however, it may not be possible to operate a sufficient number of base stations or to position the base stations in locations necessary to provide seamless coverage. As a result, there may be holes in coverage.
One way to help to resolve this problem is to operate a relay node (RN) that effectively extends the range of a base station's coverage area so as to partially or completely fill a coverage hole. Such an RN may be configured with a wireless backhaul interface for communicating with and being served by the base station, referred to as a “donor base station,” and may also be configured with a wireless access interface for communicating with and serving one or more end-user UEs, such as a cell phone, wirelessly equipped computer, tablet, and/or other device that is not set to provide wireless backhaul connectivity. For example, the RN could include a relay base station (relay-BS) that serves end-user UEs and could also include a relay-UE that is served by the donor base station and thus provides wireless backhaul connectivity for the relay-BS. In practice, the relay-BS and relay-UE could be integrated together as a single RN device or could be provided as separate devices communicatively linked together. Moreover, the relay-UE may be “user” operated or may not be “user” operated.
In this arrangement, the base station is considered to be a donor base station, in that the base station provides coverage to the relay-UE, and the relay-BS then provides coverage to one or more end-user UEs. Also, the wireless communication link between the donor base station and the relay-UE is considered to be a “relay backhaul link,” and the wireless communication link between the relay-BS and UEs served by the relay-BS is considered to be a “relay access link.” Further, to the extent the donor base station itself also serves end-user UEs, the wireless communication link between the donor base station and those UEs is considered to be a “donor access link.”